Forward to the Past
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the ninth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-eighth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Chaos reigns. With the closure of the Bridge, Trace finds it hard to sit and digest no-longer-silent partner Mick's no-nonsense business approach to their ailing club as he is also absorbed by the triumphant band tour. When Trace realizes that he might not return to Chesapeake Shores, his relationship with Abby is cast into doubt. The O'Briens are at war over Bree's manuscript; while the autobiographic elements of Bree's novel keep stirring the family, she worries when Simon's recurring novel character Caroline proves modeled on an academic literary critic he knows well. Meanwhile, Kevin is heartbroken visiting Sarah's family in Philadelphia, especially after he's offered his dream job back in Chesapeake Shores. He worries he may have to give up either Sarah, who returns to her native Philadelphia for a job, or his home; Connor learns the hard way her brothers practice American football monster-truck style. After their B&B is burnt down, David and Jess run the local diner which proves boringly easy, but his cooking shines trough; Jess wonders if her relationship with David can survive without the B&B. Plot Act 1 Sarah’s going away party is at The Bridge, held before she takes off to be a paramedic in Philadelphia. She gets up on stage to thank her friends for attending. She ends her speech by thanking Kevin for “everything.” At the party, Abby feels torn over Trace and Mick clashing over the club. Trace has only one request from his girlfriend: stay out of the business. Meanwhile, Jess and David let Bree know that since the Inn went under, they have temporary gigs working at Sally’s Café. Privately, Jess shares with Bree she is worried that David is growing bored with life since the Inn shut down. Kevin and Sarah drive to Philadelphia to help her settle in and it is Kevin’s opportunity to meet her parents. Kevin is a bit intimidated by Sarah’s father, a former Navy SEAL, who offers up a firm handshake when introducing himself. Will and Laura welcome Kevin into their home. Act 2 Bree is working at the bookstore and meets a professor from Washington who admits she is a fan of Bree’s writing. In fact, she even centered a course she taught around Bree’s play. Simon walks in on the two women talking and he instantly says, “Caroline?” Bree is surprised to see her boyfriend knows the beautiful professor. Later on, Simon swears to Bree that he knew Caroline in college but insists the two never dated. Bree is skeptical of Simon’s story, especially after discovering he named the main character in his series of books “Caroline.” Mark stops by Trace’s Chesapeake Shores’ house for a surprise visit. Mark has some big news for Trace: the band has an opportunity to tour Europe and Asia with Donovan for six months, if Trace wants to do it. Trace is conflicted and doesn’t give Mark an immediate answer and Mark gives him one week to think it over. Trace later meets with the band to tell them about the opportunity, where Leigh reminds him this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Sarah is preparing Kevin for meeting the rest of her family. They stop at a beautiful open field, where she tells him this was the place she got married. Kevin gets quiet and says he is sorry. Sarah tells him that the place feels new when she is with him. Later, Sarah’s family gathers for dinner and they all share some laughs as her brothers joke around at Kevin’s expense. He smiles as Sarah shares the story of how they first met. Act 3 Abby pays Trace a visit to apologize for getting in the middle of his and Mick’s business conflict. Before Trace can tell her about the band’s opportunity to tour Europe and Asia, Abby acknowledges that Trace’s heart is with the club and he really knows what is best for it. She also says she is looking forward to him putting all his focus back into The Bridge when the tour wraps up shortly. Trace tells Leigh that even if he decides to not tour with the band in Europe and Asia, Donovan still has a spot for them to play with the band. Leigh tells Trace it wouldn’t be the same without him and reminds Trace what a big opportunity he is passing up when it comes to his music. Later on, Leigh, Trace and John meet at Sally’s and start talking about the history of the band. Trace takes out his guitar and the three break out into song. Kevin is packing up his Jeep and getting ready to drive back to Chesapeake Shores. As he is telling Sarah goodbye, Will calls him over for one more talk. Will tells Kevin that even though he doesn’t know much about him, he does know Kevin helped bring his daughter back to the family since the death of her husband. Kevin responds to Will by telling him in truth: Sarah brought him back, too. Danielle meets with Connor on the waterfront to discuss their case. Danielle finally tells Connor that she really would like to spend time with him off the clock, too. Connor answers the question by giving her a passionate kiss. Act 4 Abby, Bree and Jess are meeting for lunch at the café. They are interrupted by Caroline who stops by holding one of Simon’s Caroline books, hoping to get it signed by him. Caroline also apologizes for bringing up her and Simon’s past to Bree earlier. Bree finds out that because of work, Caroline will be in Chesapeake Shores for another week and would love to get together to discuss Bree’s writing. Back at the club, Trace confronts Mick about the business. Mick immediately gets defensive and Trace tells him that he won’t contest the contract. Mick wants to know what changed, and Trace says he has an opportunity to go back on the road. When asked if Abby knows about his extended tour offer, Trace says no. Mick advises Trace that if he really cares about something, he should definitely not walk away from it. Abby and David are setting up the café for the day and she comes up with ideas on how to bring in more customers. David slows her down and finally gets Jess to admit how scared she is about the future of their relationship. Abby and Trace find some alone time to talk. She fills him in on the upcoming O’Brien family meeting she scheduled to discuss Bree’s book. Afterwards, Trace tells her about the tour extension. When asked if he is going to do it, Trace tells her he is still unsure. Act 5 Connor and Kevin meet up for a bottle of beer at Mick’s boat. Connor tells his brother that he and Danielle have gotten back to together and are deciding to take things slow. Meanwhile, Kevin fills his brother in that he has been offered a paramedic job with the Chesapeake Shores Fire Department on the same day Sarah starts her paramedic job in Philadelphia. Later that evening, the family gathers around for their meeting. Bree admits the book is about the memories of her family growing up. She is adamant that she is going to publish the book, despite the family’s objections. Meg reminds her family she was falling apart and needed help. Meg says she came back to Chesapeake Shores to help heal the family. This prompts the rest of the O’Briens to argue over how it made them feel. Bree lashes out that she has a right to share her story, which shocks the entire family into silence. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Andrew Hedge as Wil Mercer * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Dustin Lloyd as Joe Mercer * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Dmitry Mazur as Police Officer (uncredited) * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl * Kimberley Sustad as Caroline Moss (as Kimberly Sustad) * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x09 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Connor, Kevin, and Sarah References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/3009-forward-to-the-past Category:Season 3